Here we go again
by AquaBolt
Summary: A two chapter starter for a seris i'll be doing
1.

Here We Go Again.  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Kestral sighed and took a sip of her now warm champagne. God how she hated these stupid parties, but it's not like she could avoid it. At least she wouldn't have to go to one for a while.  
  
" Bored?" said a voice said behind her. Kestral jumped slightly and turned around and came face to face with none other then Ensign Miral Paris.  
  
" Oh hi Mir. I didn't hear you come up behind me. You startled me." Kestral said, hugging her best friend.  
  
" Well that wouldn't happen if you didn't drink so much coffee." Miral grinned, " You have so much caffeine in you system your perma-wired."  
  
" Don't blame me, it's a genetic trait I inherited from my mom."  
  
" Oie, typical medical officer, blaming it on something biological. Speaking of medical officers, I heard you got the spot as second head medical officer, way to Kes!"  
  
" Thanks. I'm just trying to live up to my name-sake."  
  
" There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Said a light-browned hair human male, coming towards Kestral and Miral. Jacan was the most usual and enigmatic person Kestral had ever met, starting from his birth. Science is so amazing. A hologram can have children, but it's still impossible to give a cat medicine without getting clawed to death. Kestral chuckled to herself. Jacan was the offspring of The Doctor, who still hadn't come up with a name and Seven of Nine, who still preferred to be called Seven instead of Annika. How that happened Kestral wasn't completely sure. Jacan was also enigmatic in his choose of work. He was still a Starfleet Officer, but he dealt with the biology of plants. So he cared for the " garden bay", as Kestral called it, and studied alien plant-life found on away missions. Jacan had started a whole new category for Starfleet officers to go into. Kestral so certain she'd see more green and black uniforms as time went on.  
  
" You know guys. I just realized that I'm the only one of us who followed in one of my parents footsteps." Miral said, taking a sip of her drink. This was true. Miral was an engineer, just like her mother, B'Elanna Paris. (B'Elanna finally changed her last name to Paris.) Jacan had completely steered away from his parents' occupations. And both of Kestral's parents were into the commanding end of Starfleet.  
  
" Well, if it's none other then the Insane Trio." Said a deep voice. Kestral looked to see Rear Admiral Chakotay standing beside Jacan, with a grin on his face. Chakotay's only sign of aging is that instead of black, his hair was completely gray.  
  
" Hello Admiral." The trio greeted warmly.  
  
" You do realize you just used my father's name for us." Miral grinned.  
  
" Well named you three properly." Chakotay grinned," There's no need for formalities here guys. Besides Kes, I like your old title for me. I didn't even get a hug."  
  
" Hi dad." Kestral said hugging her father tightly.  
  
" So all the former first officers are coming on this mission to advise us?" Jacan asked Chakotay.  
  
" Yep. You can get into a lot in two years, especially in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
Two years in the Delta Quadrant. The Delta Quadrant where most of the people who were going on mission parents met. Kestral couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that she was going to the Delta for more then two years.  
  
***  
  
Kathryn Janeway sunk into her bed with a thankful sigh. After standing at that party for four hours, Kathryn was happy to lie down.  
  
" I saw Kestral at the party." Chakotay said from the bathroom. Well that was unusual. Kes usually avoid Starfleet parties like the plague, but Kathryn figured that her daughter did have a choice.  
  
" How is she?" Kathryn called back.  
  
" Ok, she had a scratch on her hand from Raistline. She said he gave it to her when she tried to give him some medicine."  
  
" What she sees in that damn cat I have no idea."  
  
" Your just upset because she can a cat bring along on the mission but you can't bring a dog." Chakotay said, getting into the bed.  
  
" Did see Sarah's face when we dropped her off at my sister's today? It was like we were abandoning her!" Kathryn said.  
  
" Don't worry. Molly still loved you after seven years, Sarah isn't even going to notice two years."  
  
" Alright. Good night"  
  
" Good night." 


	2. Default Chapter

Here we go again  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
"And the communications array is now stronger so you can contact Star Fleet when ever you wish." Regis explained to the advising officers as they walked the new Voyager, called Delta Voyager. The advising officers were made up of Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay, B'Elanna Paris, Tom Paris, The Doctor, Seven of Nine, Tuvok, and Harry Kim. The Doctor was the only one who still got to perform his old job, since he had only made the rank of Lieutenant. Commander. The only new member of Delta Voyager's crew who had been in the Delta Quadrant and remembered it was the Captain, Naomi Wildman.  
  
" It's feels like only yesterday Naomi wanted to be assistant Captain, now she's a captain!" Kathryn sighed.  
  
" They grow up fast." Regis smiled, " I wish I was coming with you guys."  
  
" I wish so to Regis, but you have to make sure everything on your end runs smoothly." Tom grinned.  
  
" Do you hear something?" The Doctor asked. The group silenced and heard someone softly whistling a melody.  
  
" What is that song?" Seven asked.  
  
" A Scottish melody, ` My Bonnie lies over the Ocean.'" The Doctor answered.  
  
" And I think I know whose whistling." Chakotay grinned, and followed the whistling and the others followed.  
  
At the source the whistling they found Ensigns, Paris and Janeway, the whistler, moving into their shared room. Both women were dressed casually, so they wouldn't mess up their uniforms before the mission actually started, which was in an hour. Miral was dressed in typical human cilivan clothes, Kestral on the other hand, with her love of history, was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
" Hello Ensigns." Regis said warmly. Both women looked up from what they were doing and snapped up in attention.  
  
" At ease you two, I'm still Uncle Regis right now, you're not in the uniforms." Regis chuckled as the Ensigns hit themselves in the head with their suitcases.  
  
" I have to remember that." Miral said, rubbing her head.  
  
" Well we have more of the ship to see. And I'm sure you have more moving in to do, so we'll just leave you two alone." Regis said, walking away.  
  
Regis talked while he showed them the different feature the Delta Voyager. Other then the stronger communications system, there was the mess hall that was supposed to be there, back up in case the repilcators went off-line again. Most importantly there was the Tunnel Warp engine. It would allow them to get to the Delta quadrant in a matter of minutes.  
  
" And that's everything." Regis said stopping at the Bridge.  
  
" Thanks Regis. I think we should start getting ready for the launch." B'Elanna said.  
  
" Ok. Good luck guys." Regis said.  
  
" Going to the Delta quadrant, we're going to need it." Tom laughed. And with that the advisers separated and made their way to their own quarters on the ship.  
  
***  
  
" So where'd you get a name like Raistline?" Miral asked Kestral, as she pulled on the first layer of the top part of the Starfleet uniform.  
  
" Oh from a book I've read. Raistline is the name of a wizard who separated himself from the group and sat in the corner. When I went to the pound, while the rest of the litter practically swarmed me, Raistline stayed in the corner." Kestral said, putting the black fuzz ball in mention on her bed. Raistline looked at Kestral with large pleading green eyes and mewed beggingly.  
  
" Sorry hon., I got to go to work now. You be good." Kestral said, giving Raistline one last stroke.  
  
And probably getting cat fur all over her self. Miral chuckled to herself.  
  
" Well let's head off to our stations. Seeya in the Delta quadrant." Kestral grinned.  
  
" Seeya." Miral said as they both went out of the door and headed to their separate stations.  
  
***  
  
Captain Naomi Wildman sat in the Captain's chair, trying not to show her nervousness. This was her first mission as a captain, and it scared her witless. With any luck it'd go better then the first time Voyager went to the Delta quadrant. Tom Paris, still the best damn pilot in Star Fleet, was at the helm.  
  
" How are we doing, Ensign?" Naomi asked the Ensign at Operations.  
  
" Five light years from the Badlands, ma'am." Ensign Black said.  
  
" Good." Naomi said. As soon as they reached the Badlands, they were to go into Tunnel Warp. It' was agonizing, knowing at any moment something could go wrong. How the hell did Janeway do this? Naomi asked herself, taking a quick glance at Admiral Janeway. She was as calm and collective as ever.  
  
" We're now entering the Badlands Captain." Ensign Black said.  
  
" Mr. Paris, prepare to go to Tunnel Warp."  
  
" Yes ma'am."  
  
The thrum of the Tunnel engines filled Naomi's ears.  
  
So far so good. Naomi thought. Little did Naomi know how quickly things could go from good to bad.  
  
***  
  
Kestral read through a pad as she waited for something to do.  
  
" Pretty boring isn't it?" The Doctor asked.  
  
" Yep." Kestral said.  
  
" What are you reading anyway?"  
  
" Famous names. I'm determined to help you find a name."  
  
The Doctor laughed. " I appreciate the help Ensign." The Doctor looked over at the status screen. " We should in the Delta quadrant by now."  
  
" Yep, it's been smooth sailing has.." Kestral was interrupted when the ship started to violently shake.  
  
" Me and my big mouth." Kestral muttered. Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room. When the light faded and the Doctor could see again, he found Kestral on the floor clutching her head.  
  
" What the hell happened!?" Kestral said getting up off the floor.  
  
" I have no idea. But since I can't hear Tunnel engines anymore I guess we stopped. Are you alright?"  
  
" I'm ok, just a sore noggin."  
  
" All Senior staff and advisors, please report to the Briefing room." Said Captain Wildman over the intercom  
  
" Well we better get going." The Doctor said, attaching to his arm. Kestral nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
***  
  
" This is bad, very Bad." Naomi muttered. The Tunnel Warp engines had a total failure and there was no way to fix them.  
  
" I don't how this happened. I can't believe that someone was able to destroy the Tunnel Warp engines. We had some of the best security measures on them. All records are gone, even the notes. And the creator of the engines was found dead this morning. I'm so sorry." Regis said.  
  
" This is not your fault, Admiral." Admiral Janeway said.  
  
" The only thing that happened that was expected was the repilcators' failure." B'Elanna said.  
  
" Any causalities Doctor?" Naomi asked.  
  
" Just the cook / moral officer as of now." The Doctor replied. Naomi swore under her breath. As much to her knowledge there was no one on ship that had a large amount of free time that could cook.  
  
" So what exactly happened?" Regis asked.  
  
" The ship started to shake and then there was a bright light. That is all." Tuvok said.  
  
" You mean you didn't hear it?" Ensign Janeway asked.  
  
" Hear what, Ensign?" Tuvok asked. Ensign's face went beat red and quickly lowered her bright blue eyes to the table.  
  
" There was something god awful screeching. Like some kind of bird of prey who had a large intake of helium." The Ensign said.  
  
" Did anybody else hear this?" Naomi asked. Naomi was met by nos.  
  
" Maybe I just was hearing things." The Ensign said.  
  
" We'll look into later, after we get the ship up and running again." Naomi said.  
  
" It seems a little odd doesn't it? I mean the first and only ship that has Tunnel Warp engines breaks down where nobody can get it. And any record of how to make them are gone It seems like someone wanted us here." Admiral Chakotay said.  
  
" Very true Admiral. I'll get to work on investigating it." Lt. Jural said, the head of security.  
  
" Good idea. If there is nothing else, I suggest you report to you stations." Naomi said.  
  
The staff nodded and made their way out the door. As the last person went out the door, Naomi stood and looked out the window.  
  
" Here we go again." She muttered.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Ok first things first. I do not own anything expect Tunnel Warp and the characters you do not recognize. Just so you know this is the being of a series, mostly about Ensign Kestral Janeway. I'm sorry but I'm awful at writing stories with adding character of my own. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review! 


End file.
